Minnie Mouse Filmography
A list of every short, feature film and television show that Minnie Mouse has appeared in. Theatrical feature films and shorts 1920s *''Plane Crazy'' (1928) *''The Gallopin' Gaucho'' (1928) *''Steamboat Willie'' (1928) *''The Barn Dance'' (1928) *''The Opry House'' (1929) (cameo in a poster) *''When the Cat's Away'' (1929) *''The Plowboy'' (1929) *''The Karnival Kid'' (1929) *''Mickey's Follies'' (1929) *''Mickey's Choo-Choo'' (1929) 1930s *''The Cactus Kid'' (1930) *''Wild Waves'' (1930) *''The Fire Fighters'' (1930) *''The Shindig'' (1930) *''The Gorilla Mystery'' (1930) *''The Picnic'' (1930) *''Pioneer Days'' (1930) *''The Birthday Party'' (1931) *''Traffic Troubles'' (1931) *''The Delivery Boy'' (1931) *''Mickey Steps Out'' (1931) *''Blue Rhythm'' (1931) *''The Barnyard Broadcast'' (1931) *''The Beach Party'' (1931) *''Mickey Cuts Up'' (1931) *''Mickey's Orphans'' (1931) *''The Grocery Boy'' (1932) *''Barnyard Olympics'' (1932) *''Mickey's Revue'' (1932) *''Musical Farmer'' (1932) *''Mickey in Arabia'' (1932) *''Mickey's Nightmare'' (1932) *''The Whoopee Party'' (1932) *''Touchdown Mickey'' (1932) *''The Wayward Canary'' (1932) *''The Klondike Kid'' (1932) *''Parade of the Award Nominees'' (1932) *''Building a Building'' (1933) *''Mickey's Pal Pluto'' (1933) *''Mickey's Mellerdrammer'' (1933) *''Ye Olden Days'' (1933) *''The Mail Pilot'' (1933) *''Mickey's Mechanical Man'' (1933) *''Mickey's Gala Premiere'' (1933) *''Puppy Love'' (1933) *''The Pet Store'' (1933) *''The Steeple Chase'' (1933) *''Shanghaied'' (1934) *''Camping Out'' (1934) *''Mickey's Steamroller'' (1934) *''Orphan's Benefit'' (1934) (cameo) *''The Dognapper'' (1934) (cameo in a picture) *''Two-Gun Mickey'' (1934) *''On Ice'' (1935) *''Mickey's Rival'' (1936) *''Hawaiian Holiday'' (1937) *''Boat Builders'' (1938) *''The Brave Little Tailor'' (1938) *''The Fox Hunt'' (1938) (cameo) *''Mickey's Surprise Party'' (1939) *''The Standard Parade'' (1939) 1940s *''The Little Whirlwind'' (1941) *''The Nifty Nineties'' (1941) *''Out of the Frying Pan Into the Firing Line'' (1942) *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' (1942) *''First Aiders'' (1944) *''Bath Day'' (1946) *''Figaro and Frankie'' (1947) *''Mickey's Delayed Date'' (1947) *''Pluto's Sweater'' (1949) 1950s *''Pluto and the Gopher'' (1950) *''Crazy Over Daisy'' (1950) (cameo) *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' (1952) (cameo) 1980s *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (1983) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) (cameo) 1990s *''Runaway Brain'' (1995) 2010s *''Get A Horse!'' (2013) Television shows *''Walt Disney anthology series'' *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' *''The Mouse Factory'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' **A Midsummer Night's Dream **Around the World in Eighty Days **Big House Mickey **Daisy Bothers Minnie **Daisy's Big Sale **Daisy's Road Trip **Donald's Halloween Scare **Donald's Valentine Dollar (cameo) **Futurmania **Hansel and Gretel **How to Be a Gentleman (cameo) **Hydro-Squirter (cameo) **Locksmiths **Maestro Minnie: Brahms Lullabye **Maestro Minnie: Circus Symphony **Maestro Minnie: Flight of the Bumblebee **Maestro Minnie: Hungarian Rhapsody **Maestro Minnie: William Tell Overture **Mickey and the Color Caper **Mickey Tries to Cook **Mickey's Airplane Kit **Mickey's April Fools **Mickey's Big Break **Mickey's Mistake **Mickey's Mix-Up **Mickey's Mixed Nuts **Mickey's Mountain **Mickey's New Car **Mickey's Piano Lesson **Mickey's Rival Returns **Minnie Takes Care of Pluto **Minnie Visits Daisy **Pinball Mickey **Pluto's Magic Paws **Pluto's Penthouse Sweet **Purple Pluto **The Nutcracker **Topsy Turvy Town *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Minnie's Bow-Toons'' *''Mickey Mousekersize'' *''Have a Laugh!'' *''Mickey Mouse'' **No Service **Yodelberg **Croissant de Triomphe **New York Weenie **Bad Ear Day **O Sole Minnie **Third Wheel **The Adorable Couple **Cable Car Chaos **Fire Escape **Eau de Minnie **Captain Donald **The Boiler Room **Mickey Monkey **Clogged **Goofy's First Love **Doggone Biscuits **Al Rojo Vivo Direct-to-video movies *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) *''Mickey's House of Villains'' (2002) *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) *''Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas'' (2004) Category:Filmographies